Like a mirror
by The guy who never was
Summary: She was like a mirror.Demyx copes with Zexion´s death when he founds a girl who was like his reflection.Demyx POV, DemyxZexion DemyxYuffie.ONESHOT.


Ok, this idea struck me as I was planning the third chapter of "Rebirth Again"(Coming soon!), so I kind of decided to try a oneshot for it. Demyx-Zexion, Demyx-Yuffie. Demyx POV.

Disclaimers: I don't own Square-enix, Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters.

Short notes this time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Like a Mirror**_

_By: the guy who never was_

It happened just too fast. One day we were happy with one each other, an on day you faded away. Like a ghost who left no trace. Well, you did leave a trace in someone. In me.

Xenmas called for a reunion regarding Castle Oblivion. My heartbeat became fast. Or it would have, if I had one.

"With the exception of Axel, everyone involved with Castle Oblivion have-" I knew by that point the next word, but I didn't want to accept it. "-death"

I recall my smile shifting, if only for a second. Maybe forgeting you would make the pain cease, but I didn't want you. I wanted to keep you alive in my mind, to make you somebody for someone.

I'd sit at the Memory Skyscraper, and play requiems for you. You couldn't hear me, but I played anyway, because I could hear you.

It was painful. Every time I smiled, I felt like crying. Every time I acted carefree, I felt like dying. Maybe that's what I shelled in her.

It was a routinary mission. I was ordered to investigate Hollow Bastion. They told it was the place where that boy Riku was overcomed by the darkness. The same darkness his copy used to kill you. Perhaps it was his fault, perhaps it was Vexen´s. It didn't matter.

That's when I saw her. A young girl, about my age, figthing a horde of Neoshadows. At first I didn't care, but her attitude attracted me. She was like a mirror.

Her way of talking, her way of acting, all duplicates of mines. I had already left the past behind me, but I wanted to know why. Why did she act like me? Was she the same? I was intrigued. New thougths putted yours behind.

For the next weeks, I volunteered on missions at Hollow Bastion. At first I just saw her, spied her, tried to feel her. But she saw me.

She sneaked behind me, with some kind of magic-Ninjutsu she called it- and looked at me with an angry face."

"Just who are you and why are you spying me" I stared at her face closely, she looked harmless and inocent. Cheerful and carefree. Such a fragile shell had to hide something.

I couldn't help but to let out nervous laughter.

"I..umm...well..." I blushed. I could not believe it. I was actually blushing! I felt so ashamed, as your image came to me. "Nevermind...Who are you?"

It seemed to dumb. Nevermind-ing such a question? No one would answer a question before being answered first. Except for her.

"My name is Yuffie! I'm a ninja, and also, I'm a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Her exclamation broke the silence dark aura that Hollow Bastion emmitted.

"Cool! what else?" She seemed to be amazed. Probably not many even cared to know her truly.

The conversation went on, I managed to reveal not much-Name, a few likes and disliked-. It was too dangerous to tell her from Organization XIII. I slowly scratched her surface, until I finally had the chance to ask her of her past.

"I..." I was eager for the answer, but then I noticed. It had been hours-I had felt it like a few minutes-. I had to go back to the world that never was, or else they'd send someone and find me with her. I had to leave immediately.

"Oh god! Look how late it is! Sorry, gotta go" I ran away to open a dark passage.

"Wait!"

Xenmas asked about my time for mission completition. I simply smiled-wider-and apologized. At the library, where many members spent their free time, I noticed a few rumors about me were running. Each member(That actually cared.) had his own theory. I didn't mind. Even if they had the rigth theory, I could just act like I knew nothing. They had no real probes.

The days ran slowly. Sometimes I watched the clock screaming "C´mon! Faster!" loudly. Each 'click' increased the desire to see Yuffie again.

Then my wait ended at last. My new mission was to "Gather data on the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee". Riiigth.

As soon as I reached Hollow Bastion, instead of fullfilling my mission, I directly went to see her.

I climbed a random building, to be able to watch over the fragile town. From my missions, I knew darkness was always after the poor place. I knew the place as my palm, as well. Better than my palm, actually. I can't watch my palm when I have the gloves.

Then I saw her. She was just walking. Probably a calm day.

"Hey Yuffie! Her eyes found me in an instant "How you doin!" I would have jumped down to reach her, but she jumped up instead. With an agility I had hardly seen before.

She sat by my side and we spent a few minutes just being there. Except I didn't have a being, of course. I noticed she wasn't pretty much paying attention. She was daydreaming. I took the chance and summoned my dear sitar.

I started playing a song I came up with the last days. It was the first time I played my music with someone. Not even did I play it for you. How I'd like to, but now you're gone.

"Cool song!" I noticed she felt comfortable, so I asked again.

"Yuffie, where do you come from?" She saw the sky, and without moving her face to me, she answered

"I come from a great ninja family,the Kisaragi, but that is more burden than blessing, you know? While I stayed home, I was never aloud to do anything I wanted. Not even being myself. The traditions were my exact opposite, and I was always forced to follow them. People did not look at me for who I was, but for the family I came. My last name was much more than me. I fleed, and became a materia hunter. I couldn't care less about my parents who didn't like me for who I was. Then one day the heartless came, and many I knew died. Later, my new home, Hollow Bastion, was filled with heartless too. But finally we're able to figth them back!"

As I suspected, she had a dark past. Not nearly as dark as mine, not even as dark as my suspicion. But painful, yes. I understood her enough not to feel pity or symphathize, but to acknowledge her for who she was.

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity... " Just then I remembered my mission. Good thing it was member of that committee whom I was talking with. "Sooo...tell me more about that committee"

She explained it's goals, it's members in detail...mission accomplished...

"Okay then, gotta go."

"Wait up" She grabbed my hand to stop me. Then she pressed her lips against mine.

"..."

"..."

She the one who broke the silence with a "bye" and a waving. I also waved, and then started my return to the world that never was.

I could not believe it. I broke my self made promise. I said I wouldn't kiss anyone else. Worst of it, I enjoyed it. I couldn't help but to like it.

Why did you die? Why didn't I? All I know, is that I still love you.

A day passed. Then two. Then three. Then I lost the count.

Then I was assigned a mission at Hollow Bastion. I wished to forget all that had happened, but things never go the way I want.

I finished my mission with haste.It was very late, and I was tired. Not tired of worn out, but tired of being in a love predicament involving my reflection and you, a dead dude. Anyhow, I had to decide. It was your memories, or her living being.

I made my decision. I then looked for Yuffie, but she found me instead.

"Hey, Demyx! She ran to catch me up, but a water pilar kept her from doing so. She persisted, so water clones knocked her to the ground. It took her a little time to notice I was the one controlling the water.

"Demyx, why did you do that? I thougth of it for a second.

"cause I still love him" I wouldn't let your memories fade away. Even if it meant giving Yuffie away. I'd give the safety of all worlds just for a chance to see you again.

"Goodbye Yuffie." I walked up to her, and gave her a last kiss. "Take good care."

A part of me wanted to shatter my mirror in pieces, but the other part didn't. So I left her there, alone. I gave my back to her kiss, to her smile, to her existance.

Just for of you, Zexy.

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmm... poor Yuffie. Defeated by memories. Anyway, my first Oneshot. Also, if I'm not wrong, it's the first Demyx-Yuffie out there(Yay I'm a pioneer!). Whcih seems weird since they're so similar. As always, reviews are gladly welcomed!

And I need to know something; for chapter 3 of Rebirth Again, Demyx and Yuffie meet. So I want to ask you if I should have this in mind or not. Basicly, this did happen in that story or not? You decide! Please, it's crucial! Let me know by reviewing! Read Rebirth again first, of course.


End file.
